


Names

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/john_elizabeth/1296456.html">Elizabeth/John random generator battle</a>. Prompt was "names"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

"You know," John panted against Elizabeth's neck. "It doesn't work like this in the movies."

She was limp under him, which was gratifying, but he really wanted to move until he was just as limp, but he had to wait. It would hurt Elizabeth if he moved right now when she'd just orgasmed, so he ignored the thrumming need in his groin for the moment. There were... _techniques_ they used to avoid this situation sometimes, but tonight he'd just wanted to be in her too badly.

All in all, it wasn't a tough price to pay.

Elizabeth only let out a generic noise of curiosity, so he kept up his pretend whining. "In movies, everyone always comes at the same time and nobody ever needs to stop to rest."

That got a chuckle. "Nobody ever pulls anyone's hair by accident either," Elizabeth pointed out. John shot her a sheepish smile. It hadn't been a problem back when her hair was shorter, but he liked it longer anyway.

She was still lying quietly, but her fingers stroked along his ribs. John went for the sweet spot below her collarbone and got a nice little gasp of pleasure for his efforts. "Yeah, and you never scream my name in ecstasy when you come," he pouted.

"Well, what if I blurted out Major Lorne's name by mistake?"

John's head whipped up so fast he nearly cracked his skull into Elizabeth's jaw. "You... Lorne... _what_?!?"

She actually held the shocked face for a second before she dissolved into laughter. That made her body wriggle around under him, which felt great, but really, "That was low, Elizabeth."

"Got you, though." Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her nails traced over his skin and up the nape of his neck. He arched helplessly into it with a blissful sigh. That move was an unspoken signal and his hips began to rock gently against Elizabeth's again. Thank God.

Her lips grazed his ear. "Besides, if I was coherent enough to remember my _own_ name, you'd be doing something wrong."

"Fair point," he admitted, moving faster and losing his own coherence in a haze of relief and sensation.

When he was collapsed half on top of Elizabeth, she pinched his butt. "You never scream my name out, either."

"Your name has too many syllables," he said into her damp skin. "Can't finish."

"That's true. You get about as far as Eliza- and then 'uh'."

His fingers found the ticklish spot on her stomach. "And if you're doing it right, I don't get as far as the z," he mumbled as Elizabeth squirmed away from his fingers. She rolled onto her side and he spooned up against her back, dragging the sheets up over them both.

"So, no names then?" she said through a yawn.

He kissed her bare shoulder and closed his eyes. "I don't know. I kind of like it when you call me god."

That got him a kick in the shins.


End file.
